


【CA】蛇缠

by Ajune_Liang



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajune_Liang/pseuds/Ajune_Liang
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 39





	【CA】蛇缠

阿兹拉斐尔穿着圣洁的神父长袍站在诵经台前，他皱着眉头像是在忍耐着什么，教堂内人们的祷告声掩盖住了诵经台下啧啧的水声。他想专注于祷告词，但从他的脚腕处传来冰凉的触感让他分神。  
这只坏恶魔。  
化为蛇型的克鲁利沿着他的小腿蜿蜒而上，下半身传来的快感搅乱着他的思绪，让他差点就露出了背后的翅膀。他看着教堂里闭着眼睛祷告的人们觉得自己才是最需要跟天父告解乞求原谅的那个。  
主说过，人若与男人媾合，像与女人一样，他们二人行了可憎的事，总要把他们治死，罪要归到他们身上。  
天父啊，请宽恕我，原谅我爱上了一个男人，并且那个男人是一只恶魔。  
恶魔就在主的眼皮底下，滋生在诵经台底下黑暗的角落。教堂是个神圣的地方，克鲁利觉得自己贴近地面的蛇皮快要被烫伤了，他重新变回人的形态挤在小小的诵经台下，跪在了天使拖地的长袍上。他撩开阿兹拉斐尔洁白的长袍，将他尚未抬头的阴茎含在了嘴里。虽然天使是无性的，但天堂分配的身体所拥有的机能仍是完整且正常的，要勾起一只天使的欲望是困难的，但这只天使是阿兹拉斐尔，跟他一样——有些离经叛道，因此这个结论并不成立。阿兹拉斐尔沉迷于地球上的可丽饼，天使的心中对食物滋生了偏爱和渴求，克鲁利相信自己总要比可丽饼更要可口和诱人，再加上他们是相识了六千年的朋友，最近他将这段关系升级成了伴侣，因此禁欲的神父轻易地被勾起了欲望。  
阿兹拉斐尔觉得锋芒在背，主就在背后静静地注视他，将他们这一悖德的行为都看在眼里。但他的身体背叛了他的脑子，他的欲望在恶魔灵活的舌头下变得硬邦邦的。他有些庆幸诵经台足够高，可以遮挡住他有些狼狈的下半身。  
恶魔是贪婪和色欲的象征，你永远满足不了他的欲望。就像现在克鲁利将手探进了他的长袍内抚上他的臀瓣。就算是直挺挺的长袍也掩盖不了阿兹拉斐尔紧实饱满的臀部，这两团嫩肉摸起来就像香草味的布丁，克鲁利迫不及待想要知道它们尝起来是不是也是如此。  
背德的快感让阿兹拉斐尔变得从所未有的紧致，克鲁利将他的欲望吞进了喉咙深处，天使的双腿激烈地哆嗦了一下，恶魔趁虚而入将指尖探进了紧闭的蜜穴，阿兹拉斐尔的眉头越锁越紧，圣经平整地放在诵经台上，页面却被他的指尖扣得发皱。他的呼吸变得粗重，手指钻进了他的体内在肠壁四处按压着，冠状沟上渗出的前液被克鲁利一滴不剩地舔个干净，他的前面和后面都湿得一塌糊涂。恶魔远不满足于此，他撑开敏感的肉穴探入了第二根手指，两根手指交错在紧致的甬道抽插着，阿兹拉斐尔快站不住了，身体一半的重量都靠跪在他腿边的克鲁利支撑着，恶魔从下往上将他情动的表情尽收眼底。  
克鲁利收起他的利齿转而含住了他两颗阴囊，天使并没有被谁这样对待过，陌生的快感让他紧紧地捂住了嘴才没有泄出一声忘情的呻吟。在前排的人们隐约感觉到神坛上的动静，他们有的睁开紧闭的双眼，看见神父紧缩着眉头捂着嘴巴咳嗽了两声，脸色有些潮红，身体不稳地扶着诵经台。他们猜测神父肯定是忙于为他们祷告而不小心染了风寒，他们闭上眼睛更加虔诚地向上帝祷告：主啊，请保佑他。  
克鲁利透过阿兹拉斐尔的身影看向他身后被钉在十字架上的耶稣，他在耶稣的注视下变本加厉地用手指侵犯着天父的使者。他的手指按上一处柔软的突起，一股电流窜上阿兹拉斐尔的尾椎像闪电一样击中他的大脑，他的阴茎激烈地抽动了一下，射精的欲望从所未有地强烈。肠壁分泌的粘液弄湿了克鲁利的手指，他知道他找对了位置，他恶意地用指节按揉着那柔软的一处，阿兹拉斐尔想向前躲开后方的侵入，却将阴茎捅进了对方湿润紧致的喉咙里。克鲁利更加卖力地吞咽着阿兹拉斐尔的阴茎，天使怎么抵挡得住这样激烈的进攻，他失力地用手肘撑在诵经台上，将头埋在自己的臂弯中紧紧咬着自己的衣服布料，屁股抖得像筛子一样紧绞着恶魔埋在他后穴的手指哑声的射在了对方的嘴里。  
恶魔舔了舔嘴边的点点白浊，人们注意到神父的不妥，但没有人注意到一条从神父白袍下钻走的蛇。人们上前一边扶起站都站不稳的神父一边在嘴里喃喃道：愿主保佑你，阿门。


End file.
